Tips and Tricks
Post your tips and tricks for other players here. General 1. Seasons last 20 days. 2. Using the WASD controls for movement is more convenient than using the mouse. Movement with the mouse can conflict with the inventory bar or with items in your hands. 3. You can use the spacebar to use the tool in your hand. This is useful if a piece of ore is at the bottom right of the screen and you cannot click on it because your health bars are in the way. 4. Similarly, the spacebar can be used to swing your sword. Unlike with the mouse, if you use spacebar to attack an enemy, it is easy to retreat from your enemy before it can hit you back. This is essential when fighting monsters with powerful attacks, who can kill you in one or two hits. 5. You can use the number keys (1-8) to quickly select the item in a corresponding inventory slot. 6. You can store backpacks with items in chests Starting Out 1. Know your winter strategy, for winter is coming. The major issue is the water blocks freeze over in winter, so you will need a different way to quench your thirst. A Canteen gets water from the snow, and is central to many strats. Alternatively, cows provide milk you can drink. Stocking up a sheer amount of food (4 small chests worth) can also solve your thirst problems, esp if you don't work too much. Also, it gets cold whenever you venture outside. Get cold too often, and you get pneumonia (sick) and life sucks. To not get cold, you will need essence of fluff (crafted from medium wool) and also an umbrella if it's snowing. 2. Canteen rush: Your first goal is to get certain items crafted. They go in this order: Anvil, Tinker Table, Canteen. If you don't get the Canteen by winter, you may have to delete your file and try again however there are alternatives listed in "Surviving Your 1st Winter". To craft these items you will need ore. That is more or less your first objective: getting copper/iron ore. From there, work on getting better tools. Sword and hammer are key to early progression, from there the ones you'll need depend on your style, whether you like to farm watering can, raise animals sickle, be a lumberjack axe, etc. 3. Ransacking the village will give you 45 stone. You can also get a hoe and a chest from the chest at the top of the village. You can also destroy and pick up doors. Drop or eat the berries, and you can exit the village with 45 stone, a stone axe, a stone hoe, a stone hammer, a chest, a wooden sword, 2 doors. Surviving Your 1st Winter 1. How to prevent winter illness: Staying indoors will keep you warm and won't get you sick. You can easily create an "indoors" atmosphere on all of your maps if you wish, or at least your home. to section House & Farm for details, tip #1 The Essence of Fluff protects from the Cold status in Winter, but it must be crafted with medium or gold wool. You must rush getting sheep if you intend to get this, otherwise you won't be able to. 2. Water: You can no longer drink from ponds; instead you must satisfy your thirst by filling a canteen with snow (clicking the ground with a canteen during the winter), drinking milk from cows, drinking health potions, and eating food. 3. Food: Berries do not spawn in the wilderness during winter and crops do not grow, so you must rely on other sources of food. Possibly the easiest means of food is to have a few chickens make eggs for you every day. Other methods are to battle enemies for meat, stockpile food from previous seasons (1-2 chests packed full would suffice), or buy it from the town. House & Farm 1. House building tip: You can make a "house" with just a roof. Start out with a house block and add 2 roof pieces to it. Destroy the roof and house block, but leave the other roof. Then just add roof pieces on to that remaining roof. This creates an "indoor" status anywhere the roofing covers. Saves space, saves money. 2. Buying certain items from the shop is more cost effective than crafting, specifically for flooring, roofing, and house walls (which you don't necessarily need). 3. Always keep a sword in your inventory when you go to bed, as you may wake to a monster attack in the morning. Do not leave your farm during the monster attack; the monsters will trash your farm if you do. 4. Smash water blocks with any hammer in the first forest zone and place them outside (or inside) your house so you will have a convenient area to drink from and fill your canteen in spring, summer and fall. 5. Make a tinker table as soon as possible. You will need it to craft some items, such as the canteen (which is necessary to survive winter). 6. Paying off your farm debt will expand your farm significantly. It is unlikely you will need all the space, so you can leave a large portion of your farm to grow weeds (essentially a weed farm). The weeds are quick and easy to destroy in bulk if you use a high tier sickle, and you will get a lot of plant fibre and seeds for your trouble. 7. Keep spare swords and shields at your house. When you die you may drop your sword or shield, which will make it difficult to get back to the area you died in to retrieve your lost item. Crops & Farming 1. Crops are season specific and will die at the end of the season they were planted in. Don't plant crops at the end of the season because they will be wasted. 2. Keep chests outside by your crops that contain your hoe, sickle, and watering can. Getting your items from this chest is much faster than pulling them out of your backpack, and saves backpack space. 3. At first the easiest way to get seeds is to remove weeds from your farm and the forest, but these seeds can be rare. When you have more money, consider buying seeds at the shop on the first day of a season so you can plant many straight away, ensuring they can be harvested before the end of the season. The prices seem high because they are for a stack of 9. 4. Hay grows through spring, summer and fall. It can be harvested many times without planting new seeds, so there is no need to plant a lot of hay seeds unless you need to stockpile for winter. Growing hay is the only way to obtain feed for your cows and sheep, so you must make sure you have enough for winter. 5. Hay usually dies on Winter 1, forcing you to buy new Hay Seeds to plant in Spring. But if you leave your hay fully grown at the end of Fall and then do not harvest it all Winter, it will survive. 6. Peas are the best crop for money and they are a spring crop--early money. However, peas harvest on days thirteen and twenty. A crop has a growth day only if 1) "watered"--the darker color of soil (wet) and 2) the crop square is visible on your screen. If you are out in the wild, a rainy day does not water your plants--you did not look at the plants. Similarly, on a rainy day, if some of your crops were visible on screen at any part of the day, and some remain off screen, the non-visible crops do not have a growth day. ProTip: start a chest of food for winter you will need it because the only food you can get in winter is meat from killing enemies Building & Resources 1. Create a tree farm in the spare space on your farm or in the first forest zone (after clearing the area of rocks and other obstacles and blocking off the areas where monsters spawn). Planting rows of saplings is much more efficient than seeking trees out in the wilderness. Also, no monsters in your controlled areas. 2. Use the wood from your tree farm to make wood wall, roof and floor tiles for general building purposes. This is much cheaper and easier to obtain than the other building blocks. Animals & Animal Care 1. Keep a backpack containing your animals' feed and tools. More usable once you have a medium backpack. Alternatively, have a chest within the barn containing these to save time and inventory space. 2. Buy extra troughs and chicken feeders when they're cheap and put them down in the barn. Surplus food does not go to waste at the end of the day but will carry over to the next, so if you fill up extra feeders and troughs your animals will stay well fed without you having to fill the troughs and feeders every single day. 3. Your animals will only be upset with you if you don't feed them the day before; in other words, you don't necessarily need to be there to pick up, brush or talk to your animals every day. If you buy extra chicken feeders and troughs and fill them with several days' worth of food, your animals will be well fed and happy if you go away for several days to explore and mine. As long as you return before their food runs out, they will not be upset. 4. Chickens give daily eggs, cows daily milk, and sheep give wool every 3 days or so when sheared. Your animals will begin to give you larger (and thus more valuable) produce if you give them extra care - picking up/dropping for chickens and brushing and talking to for cows and sheep. Chickens have the lowest start-up cost and their eggs are a reliable source of food early on, but ultimately cows are the most profitable. 5. Chickens can be picked up for easy moving and selling, but cows and sheep cannot, so do not put down a cow or sheep unless you're sure you want it there. 6. You can place animals in single-space "stalls" made of anything (fences, walls, troughs, anvils) and can interact with them from two spaces away. Shopping 1. Prices fluctuate wildly from day to day. Make sure to check back every day to look at each shop's selection and prices. It's especially worth waiting for the most expensive items to drop below ~70%, as the discounts are huge. The cheaper items, like food and blocks, will not have such significant discounts, so it's ok to buy them at up to 100% value if you really need them or have lots of money. 2. If you want to buy items in bulk, clicking the item and then moving your mouse to click yes is very slow. Instead, you can click the item and then press the 1 key on your keyboard. If you rapidly alternate clicking and pressing 1, you can buy a large number of items quite quickly. Adventuring 1. If you are tired of traversing many zones to get to a place with ore to mine, consider making walled-off paths between the entrance and exit of each zone so that you can get to the next zone quickly and safely. Cliff blocks are the most easily obtainable for the walls. A diagonal path would be most efficient in terms of time, but you may find it easier to make a straight path with several corners, and you may want to redirect your path to avoid monster spawning tiles or to include berry spawning tiles. If you know which tiles monsters spawn on, however, making 3x3 walls around those tiles is a simple matter and works for all enemies except Knights. 2. Keep a sword in your hand at all times when in the wild, unless you are sure the immediate area is clear. Remember monsters can hide behind trees. It would be wise to keep a shield in your main inventory also, especially further into the forest when the monsters get tougher. A tip for fighting mobs too big for you is to find one small enough to kill in one shot and line the bigger one up behind it. You can then hit the smaller one dealing damage to both killing the smaller one and you can run away then come back and hit the big one once more for the kill. 3. In winter you will have more spare time because crops do not grow, so you may decide to do more adventuring. However, the cold will make you tired and ill quite quickly, so bring food and possibly medicine. If you are raising sheep and have sheared 6 Medium Wool, you can craft Essence of Fluff, which will keep you warm (equip it like a shield.) If it is actively snowing, you will also have to equip an Umbrella. 4. GET A RECALL FROM THE SHOP. This item will send you back to your farm when used, saving you a long walk home. Pausing, pressing quit and opening your game again does the same thing, but is less convenient. 5. A tactic that has worked well for me to keep safe while mining in dangerous zones (for example, when first entering the Tungsten-spawning zones equipped with only Titanium gear) is to keep a stack of cliff blocks in your inventory. When a nasty floating eye approaches you, instead of fighting or fleeing just use the cliff blocks to build walls between you and them so you can continue mining unmolested. When using this strategy, it especially helps to have a recall on you: you can wall yourself into the interior of a large cliff mass, mine out all the ores from it, and just recall your way home when night approaches or your fatigue gets too high. :5A. As a variant of this tactic, you could mine yourself into a cliff face and use either a Door or a Gate to block the "entrance" to the "shaft" you've dug yourself; Doors and Gates will block all enemies from passing (except for Knights, which can pass through anything). This leaves you the option of turning around and thwacking the enemy if you wish. Doors are particularly effective against swarms of minor enemies such as Bees and Snakes; you can let them gather at the Door and then kill them all with a single swipe. A word of caution - you do need to be quick and retreat inside the door after an attack, or else you risk letting the baddie inside your excavation. Overall I think walling yourself in with Cliff Blocks is a superior strategy to using a Door; I'll have to try it out next time I'm out and about. Capi3101 (talk) 21:27, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :5B. I (paspas46) use a crazy tactic when I'm low on health and get trapped. I just sleep if I can, because it resets the zone. It puts all the monsters back where they started, while only losing you about 1/3 of a day...Also I've found that if you can one-shot an enemy, and you are in a zone with enemies you can't one-shot, get one you can in between the two of you, then you can hit both while killing one, and making room to run/finish the harder one. Making Money 1. MINING - early on, selling 64-stacks of cliff blocks will let you get money relatively quickly and easily - vital when you're rushing things like wool for winter. Alternatively, crafting the 2 cliff blocks (7.5 each) into stone (15 each) saves inventory space and you can use shift + click to sell half the stack. It saves much needed inventory space early on, as you'll already have stone from clearing rocks and boulders. 1. Ideally, cows are best, though they have a large startup cost (a brush to groom them at $800 base, a milk pump to harvest their milk at $2000 base, plus at least three hay seeds per cow to keep them fed at ~$167 base, a minimum of one trough per cow at $1000 base, and then each cow is $4000 base price as well.) However, they start out producing a Small Milk per day ($100), and after about a month and a half, they produce Medium Milk ($150), and can eventually grow to Large Milk ($200) and even Gold Milk ($300.) 2. Hunting monsters. Leather is $37.5 a pop, and they often drop pure cash ($10-$20). Sometimes they drop swords (I've seen the bees and bats drop copper swords - $300) Collecting berries along the way means food and excess berries can be sold for $30 a pop. 3. Weedwhacking. Those annoying bushes that grow on your farm and in the wild can drop either plant fiber, necessary for several utility items (such as backpacks), or a random season-appropriate seed worth between $3-$55 (Spring), $5-$110 (Summer), or $5-$122 (Autumn.) Higher tier sickles will make clearing clumps of bushes much easier, and farming from them reasonable. Alternatively, you can then plant those seeds that you find, and sell the produce for an even greater profit (assuming the season doesn't end before it finishes growing,) which leads directly to: 4. Farming. All you need is a hoe, a watering can, and some seeds. For spring, 9x pea seeds only cost $54 at 100% cost, with each seed yielding a crop worth $235, and each crop can grow twice per season, allowing for approximately $4,200 seasonal profit per bag of seeds bought. Alternatively, you can grow strawberries in bulk and stockpile them for winter to save money on having to buy food from the shop. For other seasons, the seeds are a little more expensive (and the crops worth slightly less), but still profitable. 5. Crafting: (1) Chests 8 wood and 3 stone will make 1 chest, which sells for $200. Wood can be obtained from a wood farm and stone from crafting cliff blocks, which can be obtained in bulk from destroying cliffs in the forest. (2) Rods 2 wood and 1 plant fiber will make 1 fishing rod, which sells for $75. Plant fiber is easy to come across from weedwhacking. (3) Clocks If you have spare iron ore, use 6 of it and 20 wood to makes clocks. Each clock sells for $1250 (this is more cost efficient than iron tools, which use 10 iron and sell for $750... assuming you have the wood). (4) Swords, Hoes, Sickles, etc If you have extra ore other than iron, convert them into tools to sell. For the truly thrifty, Watering Cans are the best, as they sell for the same amount yet have the only recipe that doesn't require an additional two wood to craft. Category:Game Help Category:Death